El bicho del amor
by Gato rojo
Summary: Shino e Hinata tienen una misión juntos, en la que Shino descubre lo diferente y a la vez especial que es Hinata en su vida.


Hola, Soly… y cualquier posible lector, este es mi regalo del 14 de Febrero para ti, te quiero y espero que te llegue a gustar, me esforcé y traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero te guste, ya que en el pasado ya has escrito para mi tics fantásticos, un abrazo y feliz festividad comercial :3

Ninguno de los personajes aquí presentes es de mi invención, sino que del maestro Kishimoto.

—Pero, Lady Tsunade, ¿la misión no será muy difícil para dos genin? —Preguntó Shizune cargando con una pila de papeles en sus manos, nerviosa como tantas veces ante la presencia de su maestra.

La oficina de la Hokage, ocupada únicamente por la presencia de ambas mujeres y el mobiliario se encontraba en total silencio; la Hokage sonrió tras beber una copa, marcando un poco los labios pintados de rosa en el borde de cristal del recipiente,

—Shizune, confió en los miembros de ésta aldea... más de lo que hubiese podido imaginar cuando tenía la edad de esos niños.

—Pero, Lady Tsunade.. —Respondió ella, parándose frente al escritorio de la hokage, y enseñando los informes que cargaba —Shino Aburame es buen ninja, que ha demostrado grandes dotes de liderazgo y capacidad para realizar misiones sin compañía, pero... Hinata

—¿Shizune, dudas de un miembro del clan Hyuga? —Interrumpió Lady Tsunade con los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

—No, Lady Tsunade, pero... Hinata Hyuga tiene un porcentaje de éxito en sus misiones bajísimo.

—Entiendo tu preocupación, Shizune; pero temo decir que exageras, es una misión de clase D... quizás C si hubiésemos enviado sólo un shinobi, pero estamos faltos de poder militar —Lady Tsunade comenzó a mover su copa, jugando con el liquido de su interior —estaría bueno que todos nuestros genin consigan la experiencia necesaria para graduarse de chünin lo antes posible, ya que se perdió esa posibilidad el año pasado... la aldea tiene que recuperarse.

Entiendo eso, pero... no, usted tiene razón, por favor perdóneme, Lady Tsunade.

Ya a varios kilómetros los dos shinobi iban camino a su destino en La tierra de las olas; aprovechando la geografía de su país los chicos se desplazaban saltando sobre las gruesas ramas de árboles milenarios. Hinata seguía el paso de su compañero, preocupada de que nadie les siguiese y protegiendo el mensaje que un cliente tenía para el señor feudal de la zona, un tratado de comercio que no beneficiaría a los inversores más fuertes de las islas más alejadas de las demás naciones... la chica intentaba no distraerse, pero sus ojos se cansaban de funcionar de forma tan intensiva, su cabello azulado también comenzaba a molestarle en la frente, había empezado a dejárselo crecer y en aquel momento sintió que fue una mala idea.

—Hinata... —Dijo después de mucho silencio su compañero —creo que ya es hora de que descansemos.

Tan sencillo como eso, a Hinata le provocó un leve sobresalto oírlo, pues ya se había acostumbrado a distraerse en su mente. El atardecer estaba cayendo, e Hinata supo que eso significaba para Shino montar el campamento, lo armaron cerca de unos varios árboles que se encontraban convenientemente juntos, por lo que aún si alguien pasase por el lado, sería complicado notar que personas dormirán ahí, claro que lo anterior no aplicaría ni a Hinata ni a cualquier miembro de su clan.

Hinata le entregó a Shino un par de bolas de arroz que había preparado para su viaje y él le agradeció, había extrañado a Kiba, pero se sintió a gusto con Shino, con el que simplemente en silencio mientras observaban el sol ponerse entre las montañas del horizonte, consumieron la cena. Shino era una persona curiosa, pocas personas habían visto sus manos, y si lo hacían usualmente era en un combate, él que de seguro la otra persona perdería; cuando comía su almuerzo durante los entrenamientos del equipo 8, lo hacía por separado, usualmente en un lugar donde sus insectos pululasen libremente por el sitio; Hinata sabía por qué es que lo hacía, y es que insectos durante el almuerzo nunca es algo agradable, pero Shino le había enseñado que son importantes, a veces de una belleza particular que cuesta ver por la influencia de las primeras impresiones, y es que eso Hinata lo vio después de superada la primera impresión, comprendiendo la bondad en los comportamientos de su compañero a través de haberlo visto unas cuantas veces con su don.

—Sh... Shino —Comenzó Hinata, mirando las manos de su compañero, avergonzada no sabe por qué motivo —puedes dejar a los insectos, pu... puedes dejarlos salir.

El chico asintió tras dar las gracias con su voz sibilante, e insectos voladores y otros que no salieron desde las distintas aperturas de su ropa, algunos de esos volarían libres para unas vueltas por el lugar y luego regresar, otros encontrarían a sus hermanos y decidirían quedarse con ellos, pero Shino no se molestaría por ello, porque prefería que viviesen sus cortas vidas de insecto como prefiriesen. Ambos se quedaron contemplando como los enjambres volaban como nubes entre los árboles, ya con las estrellas iluminando los pequeñísimos seres, a pesar de la luz, claramente con sus ojos Hinata vio como la montura de las gafas de Shino se levantaban.

"Sonríe" —Pensó ella, y haberlo pensado le hizo sentirse especial, el corazón le latía más fuerte y rápido.

Shino nunca sintió que otra persona, externa a los maestros de bichos pudiese apreciar lo que él quería, quizás había sido incorrecto el comportamiento que tuvo toda su vida, había gente que podría comprender lo que se siente querer algo que a tantas personas les parece desagradable; por eso, en aquel instante vio con la poca luz a Hinata, le agradeció con su más reservada sonrisa. Y guiándose por su estado anímico, sujetó la mano de su compañera.

Hinata, inmensamente nerviosa no sabía qué hacer, lo que hizo aunque no quisiese, fue que su corazón se acelerase y el rostro se le pusiese tan rojo como un tomate; aún en ese estado respondió, acunando contra su cuerpo el mensaje que debían entregar, se acercó y con un poco de torpeza, besó la mejilla de su amigo... ya perdería la vergüenza para hacerlo en los labios.


End file.
